harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Albus Dumbledore
Schulleiter Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit muss schon lange vor 1970 begonnen haben. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde 1942 von Tom Riddle geöffnet, als dieser in der 5. Klasse war. Das bedeutet, dass Tom Riddle Hogwarts 1944 verlassen hat. Danach arbeitete er eine gewisse Zeit für Borgin und Burke's, aber wohl kaum länger als 2 Jahre. Dann taucht er unter, nachdem er Hepzibah Smith ermordet hat, und bittet 10 Jahre später Dumbledore um eine Lehrerstelle in Hogwarts. Das muss also ca. 1956 gewesen sein, und somit war Dumbledore seit mindestens 1956 Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Hi, Voldemort hat wohl länger als zwei Jahre bei Borgin & Burkes gearbeitet, denn zwei Zeitangaben aus den Büchern widersprechen Deiner Rechnung: # hat Voldemorts erste Schreckensherrschaft 12 Jahre gedauert, also ca. im Winter 1969 angefangen. Was sollte Voldemort wohl zwischen 1956 -1969 getan haben? # geht Umbridge bei ihren Inspektionen immer davon aus, dass Lehrer, die vor diesem Zeitpunkt eingestellt worden sind, ihre Anstellung nicht von Dumbledore gekriegt haben. Aragog :-) 12:54, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Es gibt zwei mögliche Daten für den Beginn von Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit. Um 1970 oder 1956. Für das Jahr 1970 spricht, dass Lupin erzählt, dass Dumbledore Schulleiter wurde, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Dein Argument mit der 12-jährigen Schreckensherrschaft ist nicht überzeugend. Voldemort könnte nachdem er bei Dumbledore um die Lehrerstelle bat, auch wieder in den Untergrund gegangen sein, wie er es nach dem Mord an Hepzibah Smith tat. Dein Umbridge Argument ist nur eine Mutmaßung. Meines Wissens hat sie nie bei einem Lehrer geäußert, dass er schon vor Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit eingestellt wurde. Für das Jahr 1956 sprechen zweierlei Dinge. Zum einen erwähnt McGonagall im 5.Buch auf Umbridges Nachfrage hin, dass es im Dezember 39 Jahre werden, in denen sie in Hogwarts Verwandlung unterrichtet. Dies würde bedeuten, dass McGonagall im Dezember 1955 oder 1956 diese Tätigkeit begann. Bleibt die Frage, ob Dumbledore der direkte Vorgänger von McGonagall als Verwandlungslehrer war. Dafür spricht die Tatsache, dass McGonagall nicht nur Verwandlungslehrerin sondern auch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellv. Schulleiterin ist, genau wie Dumbledore (ob DD stellv. Schulleiter war ist nicht sicher, aber sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn man seinen überaus großen Einfluss auf Prof. Dippet bedenkt.). Ein weiteres kleines Detail spricht für das Jahr 1956: Es war Winter als Voldemort bei Dumbledore um die Lehrerstelle bat. McGonagall begann ihre Lehrertätigkeit im Dezember, und Dumbledore hatte dein Schulleiterposten gerade erst übernommen als Voldemort ihn um die Lehrerstelle bat. Das Schulleiterbüro war noch nicht vollständig von DD eingerichtet, und es ist ferner sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort schon darauf gewartet hat, dass DD Schulleiter wird, und er ihn um die Stelle bitten kann. Hi, ich nehme auch an, dass McGonnagall die direkte Nachfolgerin Dumbledores als Verwandlungslehrerin war, vermute aber, dass Dumbledore selbst damals den Unterricht in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" übernommen hat. Sind aber alles bloß Spekulationen. Vielleicht verrät Band 7 noch was darüber. Aragog ;-) 20:09, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore zwischen 1958 und 1960 Schulleiter wurde. Die Erinnerung von D. an Tom Riddle, der zu ihm kam und ihn bat, ins Schloß zurückzukehren um unterrichten zu dürfen, spielt laut D. Aussage (HP 6/S.444) 10 Jahre später als die Erinnerung von Hokey. Da Hokeys Erinnerung Ende der 1940er Jahre sein muss, weil Riddle noch sehr jung ist und nicht länger als 3-4 Jahre bei Borgin&Burkes gearbeitet hat, muss D. früher als 1970, so wie es in seinem Artikel steht, Schulleiter geworden sein. Ich ändere das mal ab. ;-)) Ayla 25.05.07 Hi Ayla, steht irgenwo, dass Riddle nur 3-4 Jahre bei Borgin und Burkes war? Sein junges Aussehen will nichts heißen (Dumbledore sah ja lt. Rowling mit 100 Jahren noch wie ein Mann in seinen besten Jahren ohne weiße Haare aus). Deine Änderung könnte stimmen oder nicht, denn Lupin erzählt, "inzwischen war Dumbledore ja Schulleiter geworden" und das klingt nicht so, als sei er es schon gewesen seit Lupin lebte. Aragog :-) 17:28, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Diese Zeitangaben sind wie immer relativ. Nein es steht nirgend wo, wie lange Riddle bei Borgin&Burkes war, ich habe zumindestens nix gefunden, leider ;-((. Lupin wurde als "ganz kleiner Junge"(HP3/365) von dem Werwolf gebissen, "ganz klein" heißt für mich bis maximal 2 Jahre. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Lupin Ende 1957 geboren wurde und D. seit 1960 Schulleiter war, kommt meine Rechnung hin. Die Aussage von Lupin, dass die peitschende Weide erst gepflanzt wurde als er nach Hogwarts kam, finde ich auch nicht so gelungen und unüberlegt, weil ein Baum muss ja auch erst mal wachsen... und einen großen Baum kann man eigentlich kaum noch verpflanzen (ich habe im Frühjahr ein 2 Jahre altes Eichenbäumchen umsetzen müssen und das war Schwerstarbeit den auszugraben, aber ich bin ja auch keine Hexe ;-)))) ). Voldemort kommt also um 1960 zu D., in den letzten 10 Jahren hat er sich(lt. eigenen Angaben HP6/449) in der Welt umgesehen. D. weist ihn ab. Nun muss V. erstmal seine "Armee" zu rekrutieren ausbilden usw., bisher hat er ja nur eine Handvoll Todesser. Ich denke, es braucht seine Zeit eine Schreckensherrschaft zu errichten, das geht nicht von heute auf morgen. Darum kann er erst um 1970 zuschlagen und alle terrorisieren. Denke an Hitler wie lange der gebraucht hat um einen Krieg anzuzetteln. ;-)) Ayla 26.05.07 hi, ich hätte da mal ne frage: woher weiss mann das das 5. buch im jahr 1997 spielt? :Hmm, wie kommst Du auf die Jahresangabe? Lt Fan-Chronologie war Harrys erstes Schuljahr 1991, sein im 5. Band beschriebenes 5. Schuljahr also 1995/96. Steht irgendwo versehentlich was anderes? 20:06, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST)Aragog Drachenmilch / Drachenblut Hi, steht in der deutschen Ausgabe wirklich die sechs Anwendungen von Drachenmilch???? Also im Original steht "twelve uses of dragon's blood" (PS, TB pg 77) - DJ Doena 10:25, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nein,... es steht genauso wie im Englischen....auf der Entdeckung der zwölf Anwendungen für Drachenblut......... Ayla 060.05.07 Hi, in meiner dt. Hörversion von Band 1 steht tatsächlich "die seches Anwendungen von Drachenmilch", warum Klaus Fritz tatsächlich in der Ursprungsübersetzung diese völlig unnötige freie Variante gewählt hat ist mir unklar und er hat es ja wohl auch bei der nächsten Auflage bereits korrigiert. Ich schreibe es noch in den Artikel. Aragog :-) 18:12, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) War ihm vielleicht zu grausam für ein Kinderbuch und wie bei Sirius Schwarz konnte er ja nicht ahnen, dass das mal wichtig werden würde. - DJ Doena 18:35, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) In meinem Buch steht noch die "sechs Anwendungen von Drachenmilch", Sirius heißt dort aber so, wie er heißt. Tatze Unstimmigkeiten Im ersten Band gelangt Harry nur durch die magischen Flammen, indem er die kleinste Flasche (aus der schon Quirrell trank) austrinkt. Wie aber ist Dumbledore durch die Flammen gekommen? Er ist ein großer Zauberer. In Hogwarts kann man nicht disapperieren, vielleicht hat er einen Flammengefrierzauber ausgeübt. Er kann doch vieles! --217.184.57.1 15:40, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Gryffindor Gibt es Quellen dafür, dass Albus im Haus Gryffindor war?--Klapper I♥CH 22:22, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nicht direkt: Hermine sagt in HPI/6 dass sie gehört hat, Dumbledore selbst sei in Gryffindor gewesen, was auch irgendwie naheliegt. Ich mildere die Behauptung im Artikel entsprechend ab. Aragog :-) 22:48, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Im 4. Film sagt DD. am Schluß zu Harry, dass er einmal die Vorhänge im Gryffindor Schlafraum angezündet hat! In der Stein der Weisen wird auch berichtet, dass Dumbledore in Gryffindor war. :Zu dem Film-Gag: Die Filme sagen nichts darüber wie Rowlings Charaktere wirklich von ihr erdacht sind. :Zum Verweis auf Band 1: Dort sagt Hermine nur, sie habe gehört, dass Dumbledore in Gryffindor 15:23, 6. Nov 2007 (CET)Aragog gewesen sei s.o. Ich finde, er passt auch gut zu Ravenclaw. Irgendwie scheint es ja logisch, dass er Gryffindor war... Sicher? Bilde mir ein gelesen zu haben, dass er weder in Gryf noch in Slyth war.. Blutstatus Gut, eigentlich spielt es keine Rolle, ob Albus reinblütig war. Da er sich sehr für Muggle einsetzt und dessen Zeitung liest tippe ich mehr auf Reinblüter, der sich nichts befehlen lässt. Außerdem ist sein Name sehr selten (genauso wie Malfoy und Grabbe). Eigentlich hätten ihn Rassisten andernfalls sonst immer anfeinden können. Ich hab doch gelesen, dass Dumbledore irgendeine Bezeichnung für Bienen ist! Er summt doch gerne Lieder? Dumbledore" (region. engl.) = Hummel – "dumble" = Hummel (von "dumb" = langsam, träge) + "dore" = brummendes Insekt, Hummel; das Summen soll seine Liebe zur Musik wiedergeben.--Ayla 20:48, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Informationen aus dem 7.Band? Sollen hier eigentlich schon die Informationen aus dem siebten Band diskutiert, bzw. auf die Diskusionsseite gestellt werden? : Nur wenn vorher eine Spoilerwarnung mittels eingesetzt wurde.--Phoenix 16:48, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe eine Frage an euch: meint ihr, dass Harry mit Dumbledore verwandt war? Da Dumbledore ja Gryffindor ist, und auch in Godrics Hallow lebte.. Meinte es könnte sein? Kitty Lebensdaten JKR hat Dumbledore als Zauberer des Monats September, seine Lebensdaten sind hier mit "1881 - 1996" angegeben. --Andi47 08:40, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) : Hi, das Todesjahr ist ganz klar 1997. Auch 1881 ist nicht wirklich richtig. JKR hat zuvor mehrmals gesagt, Ablus seie um die 150 Jahre alt.--Klapper I♥CH 15:15, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi, die widersprüchlichen Angaben habe ich in den Artikeltext mit "*" eingearbeitet. Wird aber hoffentlich klar. 18:48, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Beim Lesen von HP 7 ist mir aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore einer der jüngsten Schüler gewesen muss, der Hogwarts abgeschlossen hat. Er ist im Juli (wie Harry + Neville) oder August (wie Ginny) geboren worden. Ayla Es gibt viele Spekulationen über sein Alter. Fakt ist, dass er über 100 ist. jkr nimmt solche Daten doch immer so leicht... sollten wir einfach ihr Alter annehmen und den Rest und die Rechnerei einfach weglassen!! --217.184.57.1 15:43, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Hmm, welche von Rowlings Lebensdaten für Dumbledore, die aus dem Interview oder die ganz anderen von der Schokofroschkarte (die im übrigen die ganze Fan-Chronologie und einige ihrer anderen Daten durcheinanderbringen??? 18:28, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Infos aus Band 7 Hi, die Infos über Percival Dumbledore und über Dumbledores Familie/Kindheit habe ich sachlich korrigiert mit Spoiler-Warnung in den Artikel gepackt. 18:48, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Ich hab mal eine Frage: Sollte nicht im 7. Teil stehen, was es mit DD's Narbe auf sich hat? Habe ich das übersehen oder steht es echt nicht da? Ich hab mir mal erlaubt deine Frage hinter die Spoilerwarnung zu verschieben. Lg Honey 13:54, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zu der Frage: Es steht wirklich nichts über D.s Narbe am Knie da, nur warum D.s Nase krumm ist. Vielleicht kommt in einem Interview noch was, Rowling hat mal gesagt, sie wisse genau, was es damit auf sich hat. 17:37, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Vielleicht sollte das mal zu denken geben... (dbna.de) Dumbledore, Schulleiter des Harry Potters Zauberer-Internats Hogwarts, war schwul. Die überraschende Information lieferte die Autorin Rowling bei einer Lesung in New Yorker am Freitagabend. Ein junger Fan hatte sie gefragt, ob Dumbledore jemals verliebt gewesen sei. «Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe ihn mir immer schwul vorgestellt», sagte Rowling. Sie erzählte weiter: "In Wirklichkeit sei Dumbledore in früher Jugend in seinen Freund und Kollegen Gellert Grindelwald verliebt gewesen." Nach dieser Erkenntnis musste selbst das Drehbuch für den neuesten Harry Potter Film korrigiert werden. Dort wurde eine nostalgische Erinnerung Dumbledores an eine Jugendfreundin eingebaut, die jetzt gestrichen wurde. Als die Fans in New York daraufhin in langen Beifall ausbrachen, sagte die 42-jährige Schriftstellerin: «Hätte ich gewusst, dass Euch das so glücklich macht, hätte ich das schon vor Jahren verkündet.» Ok, das ist jetzt vielleicht ein kleiner Schock, aber das er schwul war muss man sich mit abfinden, aber warum hat er es nie jemanden gesagt, man deckt doch wie sehr Dumbeldore Hagrid und Snape vertraut hat. ____- Bin ebenfalss dafür, dass das in den Artikel aufgenommen wird. Warum Aufnahme Harrys bei den Dursleys Im Artikel unter "Spekulationen" ist die Frage nach der Aufnahme von Harry durch seine Tante Petunia. Im 5. Teil erfährt man (nach dem Angriff der Dementoren auf ihren Sohn und Harry), dass sie weiß, was Dementoren sind, und Harry hat es ihr nicht erzählt. Vielleicht steht das im Zusammenhang mit der Aufnahme? Dumbledores Leiche "Bei der Verbrennung von Dumbledores Leiche..." ???? Wenn er verbrannt worden sein soll, wie kann im letzten Band Voldemort von seiner "Leiche" den Elderstab stehlen? Also, das ist Unsinn, nix mit Verbrennung der Leiche - und der aus dem Rauch aufsteigende Phoenix?? Auch Unsinn, Fawkes ist unter Trauergesang mit unbekanntem Ziel weggeflogen. Nix mit einem anderen Phoenix. --84.128.134.13 01:04, 11. Nov 2007 (CET) Aragog, würdest Du bitte den Artikel für eine Änderung freigeben. Der Anonymus hat recht, Dumbledore wird nicht verbrannt. LG Ayla Apropo Leiche: Ich weiß jetzt, warum Dumbledore Voldemort nicht getötet hat (oder es versuchte): Er wollte, dass Harry überlebt, wenn er von Todesfluch getroffen wird! Dubledores Narbe Wurde Dubledores Narbe (Angeblich ja das perfekte Abbild der Londoner U-Bahn^^) eigentlich irgendwann nochmal erwähnt? Ich dachte immer, sie müsste irgendeine besondere Bedeutung haben, weil Dubledore sie ja auch als "nützlich" bezeichnet. Was meint ihr? Oder habe ich die Stelle im Eifer des Gefechts einfach überlesen....? Die Frage habe ich auch schon mal gestellt. Antwort siehe oben wird nicht erwähnt. LG Honey 21:37, 21. Nov 2007 (CET) Nochmal Lebensdaten Ist Albus Dumbledore wirklich 1881 geboren? Von wo stammt diese Information? Wenn das stimmt, müsste man, das in der Chronologie auch ändern. Dort steht, Abus Dumbledore wird ca. 1840 geboren. Und im Jahre 1858 macht er den Schulabschluss!!! Rowling hat 1881 wirklich als Albus Geburtsjahr auf ihrer Website angegeben (er war ihr Zauberer des Monats im Sept 07. Steht im Unterabschnitt: *Lebensdaten im Artikel. Dort steht auch die Begründung des früher angenommenen Geburtsjahrs. Könntest du die Daten in der [[Chronologie] korrigieren? Danke. Aragog 08:38, 2. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Dumbledore und Grindelwald Auf der Seite über die Mysteriumsabteilung steht dass im Raum der Liebe erforscht wird wie die Liebe Menschen aus blinder Liebe so schreckliche Dinge tun lässt wie Bellatrix und Dumbledore - ich hab da ne Frage: Albus hat ja wohl nicht aus reiner Liebe zu Gellert nach den Heiligtümern des Todes gesucht und für das größere Wohl geschwärmt! Wenn JKR beschlossen hat, Dumbledore sei in Grindelwald verliebt gewesen, war das doch wohl nicht der einzige Grund für seinen Wahn vom größeren Wohl. Apropos; die Tatsache dass Dumbledore schwul war wirft die Frage auf, ob Grindelwald davon wusste und es ausgenutzt hat! Also hier meine Fragen: 1. Hat Dumbledore aus reiner Liebe gehandelt oder war er - wie er behauptet - von Grindelwald's GEDANKEN UND ANSICHTEN fasziniert? 2. Wusste Grindelwald von Dumbledore's Leidenschaft für ihn und 3. hat er diese Liebe ausgenutzt? Mit Dank - Wieder der ERBE HUFFLEPUFFS